1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices, and more particularly, to an improved game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The amusement art is saturated with various types of board games wherein a board token is moved around a path on a game board in accordance with the direction of some random selecting device. In many cases, tokens are moved about the game board path in accordance with the roll of dice or a spin of a rotatable selecting member or the drawing of a playing card. The subject matter and the object of each of these games varies widely, but the broad concept of this type of game is old in the art. The game boards incorporated in many of these games are hard sheet boards, having at least a single or plural flexible hinges, enabling the board to be folded and easily stored. The folding and storage of a sheet board presents no immediate problem in the art, but unfortunately these game boards lack any imaginative three-dimensional building structure.
The prior art has failed to present a game board incorporating a three-dimensional surface contour on the board while simultaneously being able to fold the board to eliminate the storage problem. For example, it would be desirable to have the surface contours of a mountain in a mountain climbing game or, a banked racetrack in a game board for a road racing game. Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for a game board having three-dimensional surface contours in the form of projections which may be decorative ornamental structures or utility structures and which are pertinent to the subject matter of the game.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the game board art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game comprising a game board having a first and a second major board section pivotably mounted relative to one another wherein each of the major board sections comprises a three-dimensional surface contour which surface contours are cooperable with one another upon folding the first and second major board portions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game comprising a game board having a first, second and third major board sections and a first and a second minor board section interconnected by flexible hinge means. The game board is capable of being folded with the first, second and third major board sections being parallel to one another and each being perpendicular to the first and the second minor board sections.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game comprising a game board having a plurality of sections wherein a projection extending from a front surface of one of the major board sections is receivable in an aperture in the back surface of one of the other major board sections for operating as a locking mechanism for maintaining the game board in a folded condition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game board having rotatable random selecting number means extending from one of the plurality of major board sections which is receivable in a recess in an elevational member of another of the plurality of major board sections, enabling the board to be folded with the major board sections essentially parallel to one another.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.